


Loose Golden Fur

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, Family, Gen, Pets, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 year old Steve, 6 year old Mary, and a Golden Retriever named Pineapple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Golden Fur

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** written for the mini-bingo square _Covered in dog hair_  
>  **A/N 1:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).  
>  **A/N 2:** *obviously pre-series and AU since not only John is alive, but Steve and Mary are kids*

“Damn it, Pineapple!” came the muffled curse from the garage where John had left his suit. He opened the door that led to the house and glared at the Golden Retriever sitting to the side and wagging his tail.

“Steven! Mary! Get down here right now!” John called out as he looked at the once clean suit in his hand that was now covered in light brown, almost golden dog hair.

Minutes later, what sounded like a herd of elephants running came down the stairs and his children looked at him. "Don't give me that look," John said sternly in the face of practiced wide eyes from Steve and Mary. "What have I told you about leaving the dog alone in the garage?"

Twelve year old Steve sighed and crossed his arms. "I **told** her dad! I told Mary not to let him in there. I was going to get her toy house."

"I didn't mean to let Pineapple in there," Mary said softly. "But I told Stevie I could get the house by myself!" She stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

The dog in question moved from next to the door and sat next to Mary, giving John the most pathetically sad face it could muster.

"But mom asked me to Mare. It was too high up for you to reach," Steve replied. He looked at his father, "I'm sorry Pineapple got hair on your suit, Dad."

"Yeah, I didn't mean for Pineapple to go in there," Mary repeated. "Are you clothes messed up?

John sighed. "It's nothing that a quick brush with a lint roller won't fix," he said. "Both of you need to be more careful and make sure Pineapple doesn't get into places he's not allowed."

Steve and Mary nod their heads in understanding.


End file.
